Shikon Senshi
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: Akari and the other new generation outer senshi are friends with Kagome Higurashi. Suspicious of why she was always disappearing, the 4 girls followed her and began a new adventure in the Feudal Era. They end up finding love, friends and of course enemies
1. Prologue

SSAA: Hi ppl, this is my first ever fanfiction on fanfiction.net. I have a story on mediaminer.org called mated. I hope you like this story. Plz review  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hi, my name is Akari Celeste Tenoh. My mom is Amara Tenoh. 2 years ago I inherited the powers of Uranus as a Sailor Senshi along with my friends, the kids of the other senshi. Out of the whole new generation I am the oldest and the leader. My best friend is Kyra Kaioh. Her mom is Sailor Neptune of the original generation. My other friends are Kanna Tomoe, Ayame Meioh, Sakura Kino, Miyuka Aino, Rhea Hino, Hitomi Mizuno and Rini Tsukino.  
My Aunt Setsuna owns a shrine that used to belong to my other friend, Kagome Higurashi. It used to be theirs but, they had some money problems. Setsuna bought the shrine from them and let them stay there for free. This around where my newest adventure began.  
Kagome usually disappears for days or weeks at a time. One day, Kanna, Kyra, Ayame, and I followed her to see where she always went. She went into the shrine wellhouse and closed the door. When we looked, we saw just in time to see her jump into the well. Worried that she might hurt herself, we jumped into the well after her. Before we slipped into unconciousness we saw blinding blue lights and then it was dark.  
When we woke up, we realized we were in a hut. Next to me Kagome was sitting, telling me to lay back down in fear of injury. I ignored her and looked around. Behind Kagome was a guy wearing a black and purple monk outfit and a girl wearing a pink and green kimono. The girl had a giant boomerang on her lap and the man held a gold staff. Next to Kagome was a little boy with auburn hair and green eyes. I noticed he had a bushy auburn tail and fox feet. On the other side of Kagome was an old woman with an eyepatch and wearing a white and red hakama and haori. In a corner to the left was a man with silver hair and dog ears. He wore a red hakama and haori set and had a sword strapped to his waist. This is where it began. 


	2. A New Adventure Begins

SSAA: Hey guys here's my next chappie I hope u like it. Please review  
  
A new adventure  
  
"Kagome?" I asked, "What's going on? Where are we? Why did you jump down the well? Are you okay? What-holy shit!! What the fuck-who the fuck is that?!?!?!?!" I pointed to the guy in the corner, "He has dog ears, and fangs, and claws, and a sword, and what's with his clothes?"  
  
"Akari calm down!" Kagome yelled. It seemed that the guy was affected by our yelling. He was holding down his dog ears and wincing.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled. I turned to Kagome, "Can you please explain what's going on and we are?"  
  
"Um...well....you see," Kagome turned her head away, an embaressed look on her face.  
  
"Yes?" I said, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"Um..,"  
  
"Just spit it out already!! God!! Is it that big of a deal?!" I yelled. I stopped yelling and turned to the other boy in red. "Sorry."  
  
"Feh," he snorted.  
  
"That's a real nice reply," Kanna said sarcastically. "Kagome. Explain. NOW."  
  
~sigh~ "Well, you seeyoukindoffellintothewellaftermeandsomehowcamethroughtotheFeudalEra. ThewellisatimeportalthatIusetocometothistime," she blurted out speedily.  
  
Everyone blinked at her in surprise besides Kanna, Kyra, Ayame, and I. We were used to this kind of talk, especially since we were around Aunt Queen Serena and Aunt Mina.  
  
"What did you say?" asked the girl behind her.  
  
"She said, 'You kind of fell into the well after me and somehow came through to the Feudal Era. The well is a time portal that I use to come to this time,' " Ayame translated.  
  
"How'd you understand that? Even with my hearing I had trouble," the little boy next to her said.  
  
"Two of our aunts talk as fast if not faster most of the time," Kyra replied.  
  
"If I may ask," the boy in the monk outfit walked over and grabbed my hands. "What lovely names belong to such lovely ladies."  
  
"My name," I said as I pulled my hands away, "is Akari Tenoh. That's Kyra Kaioh, Ayame Meioh, and Kanna Tomoe."  
  
"Kanna? Ayame?" the girl behind her gasped in surprised. We gave her confused looks as to why she was so surprised.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyra asked.  
  
"Well Kanna and Ayame are the names of a couple enemies we have in this time. It's a bit strange, I even freaked out a bit when I first heard it," Kagome replied, "But, you probably want to know our names too. Right? Well, that's Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The little cat is Kirara. Right now we're in the Feudal Era where demons roam free."  
  
"Are you a demon?" Ayame asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," he growled.  
  
"Are you evil?" Kyra asked.  
  
"Maybe," he smirked, "Kagome when are you sending them back to your time?"  
  
"Oh no," I said, "We are NOT leaving Kagome here where she can easily get attack by demons. We're staying so we can protect her."  
  
"I protect her enough," Inuyasha growled, "Not like you could do anything. You're just weak human girls."  
  
"Really?" Kanna smirked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Kanna turned to me with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Can we show them?"  
  
"Might as well," I shrugged my shoulders, "If we're going to stay here to protect her, we're going to have to transform. Besides I SO want to show him up."  
  
"You are demons?" Sango asked warily. She gripped her boomerang, ready to throw it.  
  
"No," Ayame said, "but we are senshi. I'm Pluto, Akari is Uranus, Kanna is Saturn, and Kyra is Neptune. You might want to back up as not to be blinded by the light when we transform."  
  
They took a few steps back and we stood up. Before we called out our transformations, a voice in our heads told us to say something different from the original 'solar power'. It told us to say 'star ____ power' with out base of power in the phrase so we did.  
  
"Uranus Star Heaven Power!" "Saturn Star Death Power!" "Pluto Star Time Power!" "Neptune Star Ocean Power!"  
  
In a blast of light, our regular clothes were replaced by our senshi fukus. Miroku was drooling and Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Kaede were staring at us with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
I looked and studied our changes. I wore a navy blue fuku skirt with silver rimming. My sailor collar was white around the neck but darkened into dark blue as it got near the edges. The bow in the back was long, navy-blue, and see-through, while the front was just plain silver with a navy blue star brooch. My boots came up to my knees and were silver with a navy blue inverted rim. My gloves became silver where they were originally white and stayed navy blue on the rims. My tiara was gone and replace by my Uranus symbol. I had daggers on the sides of my boots and my Space Sword was at my hip. I held the Uranus Heave Staff in my right hand. It was silver with a gold ring at the top and a navy blue crystal in the center of the ring. It was my planet crystal of Uranus. In the center of the crystal there was a faint hue of pink. My hair changed from light brown to dark blue with silver streaks. Kanna had only dark purple where I had dark blue. On her forehead was the symbol of Saturn. Her once black hair was dark purple with silver streaks. She had the Black Flute of Death strapped to her hip and held the Silence Glaive in her left hand. Ayame had black in place of dark purple or navy blue. Her once dark red hair was now black with silver streaks. On her forehead was the symbol of Pluto. Around her hip on a chain, the Time and Space Stars were placed. She held the Time Key in her right hand. Kyra had aquamarine in place of black and had the symbol for Neptune on her forehead. The Submarine Mirror was on a strap around her hip. Her hair turned from blue to aquamarine with silver streaks. In her right hand, she held the Neptune Sea Trident.  
  
After about 5 minutes of silence, Inuyasha broke it with what I would have considered the stupidest and bluntest way ever.  
  
"What the fuck?!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the other F.E. people.  
  
"Let's reintroduce ourselves," I suggested.  
  
"Blessed by the heavens, winds, and the planet of the sky and heavens, Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus of the new generation." "Blessed by the oceans and the planet of the sea, Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune of the new generation." "Blessed by the souls of death and rebirth, and the planet of destruction, death and rebirth, Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn of the new generation." "Blessed by the sands of time and the planet of time and space, Pluto, I am Sailor Pluto of the new generation."  
  
Suddenly, I felt something squeezing my butt. I turned slightly and saw Miroku sitting there with his hand on my rear. I glared hard at him.  
  
~Bonk~  
  
"Touch me again and you die," I growled. He gulped and moved away, towards Kanna.  
  
'This should be funny,' I thought.  
  
Just as his fingertips brushed her butt, Kanna had her Silence Glaive at his neck. The look on his face was hysterical. I just had to laugh.  
  
"If you wish to keep the ability to reproduce, never touch my friends or me in such a way again," she growled. His face grew more pale at the thought of losing the ability to reproduce.  
  
"I warned you," I laughed, "You're lucky I'm not as evil as Kanna is, or my Space Sword would be at your throat too."  
  
He gulped and slunk back to Kaede's side. Kanna kept muttering about stupid perverted men.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, "Your stupid costumes and speeches don't scare me."  
  
"Hey, we didn't design these fukus," Kyra said, "If I did I would be wearing comfortable pants and a shirt. But no, we have to wear these stupid mini-skirts and high heels. Besides, it's not our speeches or costumes that are supposed to scare you, it's our attacks and powers."  
  
"Your attacks couldn't hurt a fly," he sneered.  
  
"Want to test that theory?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do an easy one," Kanna said.  
  
"I remember an attack you did, Akari," Kagome said, "I was at the park and you were attacking a monster with an attack called 'Gale Force.'"  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said, "That's a really simple attack. I'll do that one since I don't want to hurt him. He appears to be your friend."  
  
"Let's go outside in a field or something," Kyra said, "We don't want to ruin whoever this hut belongs to."  
  
We all agreed and got up. Kagome led us to an open field where we could show our attacks. Everyone went to the side except Inuyasha and I. We were about 20 ft apart, enough space to move around.  
  
"I'll give you one chance to back out," I stated. I didn't really want to hurt him, but if he kept up that attitude that said 'I'm the better, stronger, and smarter than you.' I was going to have to.  
  
"Just do it already," Inuyasha snorted. I rolled my eyes at him showing that I didn't really care for his stupidity.  
  
"Gale Force!" I pulled my arms across my chest and then flung them away from me creating huge gusts of winds. The winds knocked him back into a tree and tore his outfit a bit. He had a few scratches and had trouble getting up.  
  
"That was a weak attack," he said. I gave him a look that said 'Yeah right, that was a good attack and you know it.'  
  
"Then why do you have cuts?" I asked. He growled at me for proving him wrong.  
  
Before he could retort, a flash of silver landed in front of me. He had long silver hair and hard golden eyes. There were two red stripes on each cheek. He wore a white and red kimono with armor and a fluffy thing on his shoulder.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. He placed a hand on the sword at his hip.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" I repeated, "Interesting name."  
  
"Yes," he turned to Inuyasha, "Give me father's sword."  
  
"No," Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Show respect to your elder brother by giving it to me," he growled, "I do not wish to dirty my claws with your hanyou blood."  
  
"You guys are brothers?!" Kanna exclaimed, "That explains why you look so much alike."  
  
In a flash, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand was around her neck. "Never compare me to that thing."  
  
"Kanna!" We yelled.  
  
His features dropped a little in surprise. "Kanna?" he asked.  
  
"Pluto Space Vacuum!"  
  
The blast seemed to hit him head on, but a second later we saw it had hit Kanna instead. Sesshoumaru had gotten to Ayame and had her by her neck.  
  
"Let Ayame go!" I yelled.  
  
He turned to me glaring slightly. Taking it as a challenge, I raised my staff, preparing for a moderate attack.  
  
"Uranus Heavens Charm Blast!"  
  
Anticipating that he would dodge and come for me, I pulled out my sword and stepped back before he could grab me.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
The attack was able to break his armor but do little else.  
  
"Neptune Sea Trident Strike!" "Pluto Time Vortex!" "Saturn Death Rings!" "Uranus Halo Blast!"  
  
We all prayed that the attack had injured him, but when the smoke cleared, he still stood there uninjured.  
  
"Dammit," Kanna said.  
  
I opened our telepathic link to devise a plan without him knowing.  
  
KY: What are we going to do? AYA: I have an idea. Akari, you used your sword and broke his armor. Maybe if we use more physical and weaponry attacks and less magic attacks, we can beat him. KAN: What weapon are you using? KY: Trident AKA: Space Sword AYA: Stars KAN: I'll use my Glaive AKA: Let's go.  
  
Closing the link, I put my staff into my subspace pocket and pulled out my sword. Ayame put away her key and put her stars in between each finger. Kanna put away her flute and kept her glaive out. Kyra put away her mirror and held onto her trident. While they did that, I saw a little girl near the edge of the field. She had black hair and a short yellow kimono on. She was staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ready?" Kanna asked. She raised her glaive in Sesshoumaru's direction.  
  
"Yeah," the girls said. They prepared their own weapons; Pluto's Time Stars and Neptune's Trident.  
  
"Wait," I said. They immediately stopped and looked at me along with everyone else. I pointed to the girl. "Don't do anything. Not in front of the little girl."  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru took a step towards the girl. I dodged in between the girl and him, stopping him from harming her.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," the little girl said, "Jaken has disappeared from camp. I was trying to find him."  
  
"You know her?" I asked, moving slightly as to look at the girl.  
  
Rin looked at me and her eyes widened. Before I knew it, she was attached to my waist looking up at me with bright, hopeful, brown eyes.  
  
"Pretty lady!" she squealed, "Are you going to be my mommy?"  
  
~BAM~(Anime fall all except Inu and Sess)  
  
"Eh heh," I sweatdropped, "You're a cute little girl. We'll see."  
  
"What's your name?" Rin asked. She smiled brightly showing her missing tooth.  
  
"My name is Akari," 'She is too cute.' "Those are my friends Kanna, Ayame, and Kyra."  
  
Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a short, toad-like man with bulging yellow eyes popped out. He held a two-headed staff in his hand and was wearing a green outfit.  
  
"Eewww!" Ayame said, "What is that- that thing?!"  
  
"Human girl!" it called to Rin, not paying attention to us, "Lord Sesshoumaru said for you to stay at the camp!"  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru growled warningly.  
  
"L-lord S-sesshoumaru!" it bowed down on its knees, "I apologize! The human girl ran off!"  
  
"You're a lord? You sure don't act like one," Kanna said.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and disappeared. 'Ribbons' I told her telepathically.  
  
"Saturn Death Ribbon Snap!"  
  
Dark purple ribbons came out of her hands in all directions. They dodged around everyone, locking onto Sesshoumaru's energy. Before he could do anything, the steel-like ribbons latched onto his wrists, ankles, and waist, holding him in place.  
  
"Human! How dare you attack Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled, "Feel the power of the Staff of Skulls!"  
  
A blast of fire came out of the mouth of the head shaped like an old man's.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
A purple shield formed around us and deflected the fire.  
  
"If you had looked at your 'Lord' you would have realized my ribbons were in defensive form," Kanna growled at him, "If they were in attack form, Sesshoumaru would be lying on the ground in pieces. Nothing can break them and they are as sharp as hell."  
  
"You had no right to attack us!" Kyra yelled, "Now YOU shall feel our wrath of the outer planets!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
A bright blue orb of water and energy shot towards Jaken and hit him head on. Once the light from the attack subsided, he was revealed to be unconcious.  
  
"Oh wow," Kyra said, "That was one of my weakest attacks. I don't want to know what would have happened if I had used my mirror or trident. Not even my crystal."  
  
"Is he still alive?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's in a really deep sleep," Kanna said.  
  
"That was idiotic of him to attack us. He didn't know us, or what we were capable of. If we wanted to, we could have killed him easy. Some people need to get some common sense," I sighed. Something tugged at my skirt and I looked down and saw Rin. "Yes?"  
  
"Why did Akari-okaasan attack Jaken?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Jaken tried to hurt me, so my friends and I stopped him by knocking him unconcious," I replied.  
  
"Oh, Jaken bad," she laughed, "Can Kanna-obasan let Lord Sesshoumaru-sama go?"  
  
"Sure," Kanna said. Her eyes glowed purple and the ribbons disappeared, dropping Sesshoumaru, who landed gracefully on the ground. Rin ran over to him the minute he landed and glomped onto his legs. Kagome walked over to us with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"I have a question," she said, "Why do you each have on Shikon Shard in your weapons. Akari you have it in that crystal in you staff. Kyra yours is in your trident. Kanna's is in her flute, and Ayame's is in her time key."  
  
"What's a Shikon shard?" Ayame asked.  
  
"It's this," She pulled out a necklace from around her neck. It had half of a pink jewel on it. (I know Kikyo took the shards but in my story she didn't)  
  
"It's beautiful," Kyra gasped.  
  
"Where's the other half?" Kanna asked.  
  
"That's why I'm here," she sighed, "I shattered the Shikon no Tama and now I'm here to put it back together."  
  
For about 20 minutes, Kagome explained to us why she was here. She told us about Kikyo and Inuyasha's betrayal, Naraku, how she came through the well, about how she was Kikyo's reincarnation and protector of the Shikon no Tama, and the reasons why Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were there. By the time she was finished, we all had tears in our eyes.  
  
"I can't believe Naraku could be such an asshole!" Ayame exclaimed.  
  
"How could he pit a brother and sister against each other," Kyra whispered. I knew she was thinking of her own brother at home.  
  
"He made it seem that Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other," Kanna said.  
  
"That jackass can't fight for himself!" I yelled, "He uses his stupid little schemes to get more shards, and all of those schemes end up hurting someone in the process. That bastard! I just want to get my hands around his neck and squeeze and squeeze until he turns blue!"  
  
"That's why Inuyasha, the others and I have to stop him," Kagome said.  
  
"We'll help," I said, "I'm not going to let you fight him alone."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome smiled.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha yelled. We turned and saw him standing there looking pissed. "No way are they coming with us. You can just leave and give your shards to us."  
  
We all glared at him.  
  
"Shutup," Kyra said, "We're not giving you anything that doesn't belong to you. From what Kagome has told us, I can conclude that you are not its owner, Kagome is. You're just one of the many demons who want to use it for evil."  
  
"Why you.." he growled.  
  
"Can't handle the truth?" I sneered, "Because I believe you know what we're saying is true. Get over yourself and face the facts, the Shikon no Tama was never yours. Do not stain the name of being its owner by lying about it."  
  
"That's it!" He leapt into the air to attack. I stood frozen, surprised that he would attack me.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
SSAA: I just love cliffies. Hehe (sees angry mob) alright I'll update real soon. As long as I don't get grounded, again, and be forbidden to come on the computer, again, or be forced off by my older sister, again. Anyway, please ppl review. 


	3. Hi Mom

SSAA: Hey ppl. Hoped you liked my last chappie. Anywayz heres the next one. Please review.  
  
Chapter Two: Hi Mom  
  
I stood my ground, ready to deflect it. But, Kagome stopped me.  
  
"Sit!" she yelled, "How dare you try to attack them! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit ,sit, sit!"  
  
By the time she was done, there was a 20 foot deep Inuyasha-shaped crater in the ground. Kanna, Kyra, Sango, Ayame, Shippo, and I burst out laughing at the site of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kanna laughed, "She told Inuyasha, a 'dog' demon, to 'sit'! That is so ironic!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. He himself was holding back his laughter.  
  
"Well, the most basic command for a normal dog is 'sit', and Inuyasha is a 'dog' demon," Ayame giggled.  
  
"It's just funny to see Inuyasha get 'sit' by Kagome!" Shippo laughed. This sent us all into another fit of laughter.  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha stood up out of his crater. We were to busy laughing to notice though. Suddenly, he tackled Kyra at the same time Sesshoumaru tackled Ayame.  
  
"That's it!" I yelled, "You have messed with me and my friends for the last time! Now its time to pay! Once I'm through with you, you're going to curse the day you were born!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled, "You couldn't hurt me no matter how hard you tried!"  
  
"We'll just see!" Kanna said.  
  
"Uranus Celestial Heaven Staff, I call upon thy power! Uranus Heavenly Omega.."  
  
While crouching in a prayer position, I held my staff in front of me as I called upon its power. My planet crystal glowed as I stood. I began twirling my staff and felt the power building from within. I stopped and pointed the head of the staff towards the heavens. A beam shot down into the crystal of the staff from the sky. I lowered the staff and pointed its head towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Saturn Death Flute, I call upon thy power! Saturn Death..."  
  
Her flute glowed black and floated in front of her. She grasped it into her hands and positioned it at her lips. She blew a single tune and a few trees died next to her. Her lips turned up into a smirk directed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Right before we called out the last word of our attacks, Kagome stopped us.  
  
"Akari! Kanna! Stop!" she yelled, "Don't kill them!" she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "And you two! You will not harm them either! Got that? They are stronger than you, and you know it. Let Kyra and Ayame go."  
  
When they didn't make a movement as to show they were going to release them, I ran forward using the powers of the wind. I grabbed Kyra and Ayame and got back to my original position with them next to me in less than 5 seconds.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at me in surprise at my speed.  
  
"How is it that you, a mere human, move so fast?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Being a princess of the planet of the winds has its advantages," I smirked, "Simply enough, I am the wind." I crouched down into a fighting stance, ready to beat the crap out of them for trying to hurt my friends. "That doesn't matter now because-"  
  
I was cut off when a portal appeared between us. Ayame groaned in horror, making me recognize the portal.  
  
"Shit," I said.  
  
"What is that?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's my mom's portal," Ayame sighed, "Which means we're in trouble."  
  
"Oh no!" Kanna cried, "Your mom is going to kill us!"  
  
"Setsuna?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Right after she said that, Setsuna stepped out of the portal. Her facial expression told us everything. She was pissed.  
  
"Ayame Calypso Meioh," she said, "What do you think you're doing 500 years in the past? You know you're not supposed to travel back in time without my consent. You shouldn't abuse your powers like that."  
  
"I didn't even use my powers," Ayame replied, "We fell into the well after Kagome and ended up here. We were planning on telling you after we settled some problems with two certain demons who were trying to kill us."  
  
Setsuna turned towards Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Her aura flared and her symbol of Pluto on her forehead glowed. She glared hard at them. They were as good as dead. You never mess with an outer senshi's kid and live to tell about it.  
  
"You tried to kill my kid?" she growled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Let's see what the others have to say."  
  
With a wave of her hand, another portal opened and my mom, Michelle, and Hotaru fell out.  
  
"What's going on Sets?" my mom asked.  
  
"These men decided they wanted to try and kill our kids," she replied. At this, all of their powers flared.  
  
"What?!" Hotaru yelled, her eyes glowed dark purple showing she was on the verge of rage and becoming Saturn, "How dare you! How dare you attack the senshi of death's kid! You're going to pay!"  
  
"Hotaru, don't get too hasty with the punishment," Michelle said, "I want to have some fun too."  
  
"Yes, please do give us a turn," Setsuna said.  
  
"You puny mortals think you can kill me?" Sesshoumaru sneered, "You're too weak."  
  
"We aren't weak," We all yelled at the same time.  
  
"If we're so weak, why couldn't you break free of my ribbons?" Kanna smirked, "That was one of my defensive attacks."  
  
"You should remember your position," Sesshoumaru growled, "I am the Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"Actually, it's you who should remember your position," my mom said, "You may be a lord, but that doesn't mean you are higher than us."  
  
"I am the taiyoukai of the Western Lands," He replied, "No one is higher than the taiyoukais."  
  
"That's just some piece of land in Japan!" Hotaru stated, "They're barely the size of my smallest moon at Saturn. We each rule over a planet. Our planets are the strongest in this solar system. Do not mess with us. We are indeed higher than you, and definitely more powerful."  
  
"Yeah right," Inuyasha, "You're probably only as strong as Kagome."  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled, "You jerk!"  
  
"Maybe you should reconsider what you say," Setsuna said, "In the near future, you shall realize that Kagome isn't as weak as you think."  
  
"Feh," he said, "Yeah right."  
  
"Shove it," I said, "Get over yourself and look around you. You need to realize that you are definitely not the most powerful being around. Quit it with the 'I'm the most powerful person in the world', because you're not. It gets really annoying, you know that?"  
  
"Why you-" He leapt to attack me again but was stopped by our parents.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" "Submarine Reflection!" "Chronos Typhoon!" "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The attack looked like it had hit him head on, but when the smoke cleared it showed he was behind a pink barrier with Kagome standing in front of him holding it up.  
  
"Kagome?!" Kyra gasped.  
  
She was radiating enormous amounts of power.  
  
"You guys have to stop fighting," She said. She turned to Inuyasha. "You have to stop instigating fights. If you continue, I'll 'S-I-T' you so many times you'll reach the other side of the world."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something but was stopped by her hand. She lowered the shield and collapsed.  
  
"Kagome?!" We yelled. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kanna, Kyra, Ayame, Michelle, Hotaru, Setsuna, my mom, and I ran over to her.  
  
"Can you heal her, Mom?" Kanna asked, worry lacing her words.  
  
"I believe so," Hotaru replied.  
  
She placed her hands over Kagome's body and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow as she chanted in ancient Saturanian.  
  
"ydob siht laeh ot rewop em evig, htgnerts em evig, nrutaS tenalp emoh ym fo srewop tneicna eht nopu llac I."  
  
Kagome and Hotaru's bodies glowed dark purple. When the light died down, Kagome was beginning to awaken. She groaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Uuuh," she groaned, "What hit me?"  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Miroku," She replied. She turned to Hotaru. "Thank you for healing me. What I wouldn't give to have that ability on our adventures."  
  
"Maybe it can be arranged," Setsuna said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ayame asked, "You guys are needed in the future."  
  
"Not us, you," Setsuna said, "I have a feeling you'll be needed here."  
  
"Yeah!" Kanna and I exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Alright," Hotaru said, "Setsuna and I will be right back. We need to get some things for you."  
  
Setsuna opened a portal and let Hotaru walked through before her, closing the portal.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
SSAA: That's the end of this chappie. Flames? No, goodie. I hoped you liked it. Please Review. 


	4. Don't Touch My Wind!

_**Don't touch my wind!!**_  
  
SSAA: Hiii!! I hope u liked my last chapter. Here's the latest update.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon- Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. Here's the update and I'm glad you liked it so far. Hope you like this one.

* * *

After they left, my mom, Michelle, and the rest of us girls went to go talk to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha went off sulking and Sesshoumaru stayed at the side. Rin was with him and Shippo stayed on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku told us some more about their adventures there in Feudal Japan. Ayame was noticeably intrigued by Kouga, and showed it by blushing whenever his name was mentioned. I heard Miroku whispering to Sango about how Ayame could possibly be the reincarnation of the Feudal Japan Ayame. I was mainly intrigued with Sesshoumaru. He didn't show any emotion except around Rin. It was a bit strange. When I asked about him, Ayame told me to ask him myself. Kagome yelled a loud 'NO' and explained why. She said that he would kill us before we got a word out because he didn't like the fact that he could be beaten by us. I agreed and settled down for the rest of the story.  
  
"So you're saying Kagura killed most of Kouga's 'brothers'?" Ayame asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "He thought Inuyasha did it, but it turned out to be a trap for them to fight to the death. Before anyone got seriously injured, we sorted things out and Kagura got away. He seemed to be-"  
  
The drone of bees in the distance interrupted her. All of the Feudal Japan people readied their weapons, seemingly knowing what it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyra asked.  
  
"It's Naraku's insects, Kagura, Kanna, and a whole lot of demons," Inuyasha growled. He had already pulled out and transformed Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru had Toukijin out-Kagome had informed us earlier about Tenseiga, Toukijin, Testusaiga, and all the other weapons that the group had(AN: Hiraikotsu, the kazaana, etc.)-, Sango her Hiraikotsu, Miroku his staff, and Kagome with her bow and arrows. Shippo and Rin hid with Jaken in the shrubbery.  
  
"I want to meet this Kanna girl," Kanna said. Ever since she heard about her, she was a bit miffed at the fact that some evil girl that stole souls had the same name as her. Even the same spelling!  
  
Just as she said that, a swarm of bees appeared over the treetops. Among them were hundreds of demons and 2 girls on a large whit feather.  
  
"Oh god," I groaned, "I hate bees."  
  
"Amara, let's transform too," Michelle said.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
In a flash of light stood my mom and Michelle in their Eternal forms. Miroku drooled slightly but was stopped by Sango's fist. The two girls on the feather seemed a bit shocked at what they had done, but none the less ordered the demons to attack.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" "Neptune Ocean Blast!" (Kyra) "Pluto Time Bomb!" "Saturn Death Scale!"(flute) "Uranus Holy Orb!" (Akari) "Neptune Deep Submerge!" (Michelle) "Uranus World Shaking!" (Amara)  
  
The attacks took out a good portion of the youkai, along with Kagome's arrows and Sesshoumaru's energy whip. Less than half of the youkai were left. The taller girl on the feather glared at us. She had black hair in a bun and a white, red, and blue kimono. She held a fan at her side getting ready to open it. Next to her was a girl with white hair and a white kimono holding a mirror. Her eyes seemed so empty when you looked into them.  
  
"Who are you?" growled the girl with black hair.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," I replied.  
  
"Which one of you is Kanna?" Kanna asked.  
  
"I am Kagura, if you must know your executioner's name," she sneered.  
  
"So the white-haired girl is Kanna," Kanna whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku said, "But you will not be our executioner."  
  
"We might be yours though," Sango stated.  
  
"Naraku wants you all dead, so you will die!" she yelled. She leapt off of the feather and opened her fan. "Wind Blades!"  
  
We dodged most of them, but Ayame and Kagome got hit slightly. That just pissed me off. She was controlling 'my' wind and using it to hurt my friends. She was so dead.  
  
"Bitch!" I cried. I threw my hands to my sides and began to spin in a fast circle. A tornado formed around me and blew back the others a bit. I stopped, facing her. My eyes were glowing an eerie dark blue, showing my rage.  
  
"Uranus Tornado Winds! That's for manipulating 'my' wind!"  
  
The winds caught her and tore her kimono. She had a few large cuts on her arms and legs. Kagura turned and glared at me. Her eyes glowed red, just as mine glowed blue.  
  
"You're using 'my' wind!" she yelled.  
  
"Gale Force! I told you! The winds belong to me, no one else! Not you! Not Naraku! ME!"  
  
My Gale Force seemed a bit stronger this time and gave even deeper gashes than it had given Inuyasha.  
  
"Wind Blades!"  
  
"Stop using my winds! Uranus Four Point Winds!"  
  
I raised my hands above my head, and called upon the winds of the four corners of the Earth. Green for East, Orange for North, Silver for South, and White for West. They came from the east, north, south, and west, forming a multicolor whirlwind above my hands. I flung the whirlwind towards her, destroying any youkai in its path. She dodged most of it but got injured badly on her side. She got back on her feather and flew away.  
  
"We shall meet again," she said.  
  
"Get back here you coward!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I huffed and sat down, slightly drained. "Some wind manipulator, she can't even face against the creator. God, she pisses me off so much."  
  
"Wow," Ayame said. I looked up and saw everyone right behind me. They were giving me awed looks. (Except for Sesshy and Inu-baka)  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Where did all that come from?" Kyra asked.  
  
"Where did all what come from?" I was really getting confused.  
  
"Where did all that 'it's my wind, don't you dare control it' attitude come from?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. (except for Sesshy and Inu-baka)  
  
"Oh, well it is my wind so she isn't allowed to control it unless I say so," I huffed, "Besides, she deserved a good butt-whooping for acting like she was its only controller, that wench."  
  
"Oh wow, you just sounded like Inuyasha when you said that," Kagome laughed.  
  
"What?! I could never sound like that bakayarou!" I exclaimed, "I would have to be really baka to sound like him."  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha cried indignantly. Everyone else just laughed at his suspense. Sesshoumaru even chuckled slightly.  
  
"Just because I'm stating the facts doesn't mean you have to get all mad at me," I said.  
  
"Maybe we should try and avoid any attacks until my mom and Setsuna get back," Kanna said, "We don't want to influence the past too much if we're not going to be here for long."  
  
"Well, you will be here for a good amount of time depending on how long it will take you to beat Naraku and the person behind all of this," a voice said from behind them.

* * *

SSAA: Thank you for the review BROTD(BloodRoseOTDemon). Please review. I'll try to update soon.


	5. More Surprises and Teletubbies

_**SSAA:**_ Hi ppl. Hope you liked my last four chappies. Here's the fifth I hope u like it. Review.

**_Disclaimer:_** (sorry forgot to do it earlier) I do not (unfortunately) own Sailor Moon (waaaah) or Inuyasha. I do, however, own Akari, Ayame, Kanna, and Kyra; along with any future characters that I create.

------------------------------

They turned to see Setsuna and Hotaru standing next to a portal with grins on their faces.

"We can go?" Ayame asked. Setsuna nodded her head and Ayame started jumping around in joy with the closest person next to her; Miroku. As she was about to jump again, she felt something squeezing her butt. She looked down and saw a hand, leading to an arm that was connected to Miroku's shoulder.

"PERVERT!" She yelled, punching him into the ground. Before he could get back up, she was de-transformed and ready to continue beating his ass.

"Ayame don't do it," Kagome said, "If he's a pervert to you again, I'll help, but right now we need to figure out what is going on. Meaning, who's staying and who's leaving."

"We're leaving," Hotaru said, "But all of you are staying. Kanna, Kyra, Ayame, Akari, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kirara, and Jaken will be staying if you want me to clear it up."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshoumaru is not staying with us! He can just go back to his little castle in the western lands and leave us alone."

"But Inuyasha," Sango said, "What if there are shards in the western lands, we need his permission to go into his lands before we do anything. We can't just walk into a taiyoukai's land without their consent. We'll get killed."

"The demon exterminator is correct, little brother," Sesshoumaru sneered, "If you entered my lands without my permission, I would gladly kill all of you."

"Well you can't kill us 'cause we'll just kick your ass like we did before," Kanna smirked. Sesshoumaru growled and turned towards her, his eyes seeping red.

"Silence, human wench," he growled, "Or I will silence you myself."

"Have you not realized yet that we are not human?" Kyra said, "We're from our namesake."

"There is no such land called Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, or Saturn," Miroku said. He had gained consciousness because of Inuyasha's yelling. "They are only planets." (A.N. Kagome taught them stuff from the future so they know some things)

"Well, duh," Ayame replied, "We're from them." She smirked at the surprised looks the past people and Kagome gave her. "Anyway, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Setsuna replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 communicators. Each was a different color. Purple for Kanna, Maroon for Ayame, Aquamarine for Kyra, and Yellow for Akari. "These are communicators that can contact us through time. They are for when you need to contact each other or us for help."

"How come there are 5?" Kyra asked, "There are only four of us."

"Well," Hotaru said, "The green one is for Kagome, because I'm sure you want to keep in contact with your family now and then. It also links to the girls' and ours, so you can contact us if you need some help. Okay?"

"What about school?" Kagome asked.

"What is with you and that school of yours?" Inuyasha yelled, "I thought you didn't like it?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't," Kagome replied.

"Well, we plan to have you home-schooled by Amy so that it won't matter when you come back," Setsuna said, "She agreed to help teach you in anything you missed while you were here."

"Great," Inuyasha said, "That means you don't have to go home all the time."

"Yes she does," Hotaru replied, "Girls have lives you know, and she can't always be in this time. It is not her home. She needs to be with her family sometimes too, and her friends."

"Yeah, we do plan to steal Kagome from you time to time after this," I said, "Especially since, from what I understand, Naraku has most of the shards. Once we destroy him and the person behind all of this then there won't be any shard hunting, just hanging out and killing random demons that piss you off."

"Oh yeah," Sango stated, "Akari is right. After we kill Naraku, we won't have to worry about the jewel anymore. It will be complete."

"Yep, and we'll only have to worry about the random demons who want to try and steal the full Shikon no Tama from us," Shippo said smiling brightly.

"Well, right now you must worry about defeating Naraku and the person that's even more powerful than him. Once you do that, then you can relax," Michelle said.

"Oh yeah, thanks mom, for ruining the good mood," Kyra said sarcastically.

"Watch it, young lady," Michelle growled slightly. Kyra laughed softly and backed away from her.

"We must leave now," my mom said, "And so must you. The future depends on your winning."

"This is a letter from the Queen to you guys," Setsuna stated, handing a letter to Akari.

Before anything else could be said, our mothers walked up to us and hugged us goodbye.

"Beware, Akari, she is near," my mom whispered into my ear. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I nodded my head in understanding. She backed away and grouped with the other adults. In a flash, all four of them were gone.

"Well, we better be off if we want to get back in time for summer break," Kanna said. Summer break was only 5 months away, and she was already counting down the days until we were free from school. I sighed. She never was one to like school, although I couldn't say anything against her since I didn't really like school either.

-----------

"Which direction should we go in, Kagome?" Sango asked, already packed and ready to go.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the energy signals coming from the jewel and searched them out.

"I sense a good amount of jewel shards in the north," Kagome replied, opening her eyes.

"Alright! We're on our way to find the jewel shards and beat the crap outta Naraku and that wench who uses my powers!" Akari exclaimed, "Stupid, wench who doesn't know how to show respect to the-"

"Hey! What was that letter that Setsuna gave you?" Kanna asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that!" Akari replied. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Akari glared hard at him, "What was that Fluffy?"

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Ningen."

"Am not! I'm a friggin alien!!!!! I come from another planet! Hello! I next in line to RULE that planet, you baka!"

"Grr."

" 'Grr.' yourself."

"Akari! Just get the letter!" Kyra cried, exasperated with their fighting.

"Hey!" Kanna cried indignantly, in her hand was a large bag of popcorn, "Why'd you break them up?! It was getting good!"

Kyra, Ayame, and the F.E. group: --;;

Sesshoumaru and Akari: ------------

"Kanna!" Ayame snatched the bag of popcorn away from her and walked back to the group.

"Hey! I wasn't done eating that! Give it back!" Kanna cried, chasing after Ayame.

"Akari," Kyra sighed, "Just get the letter out."

Sesshoumaru and me: glare-------------glare

"AKARI!" Kyra hollered, making all the youkai flinch at the pitch.

"What?!"

"Get the letter out!"

"Oh, ok."I reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out the letter.I started to hand it to Kyra but paused at the surprised looks from the Inu-tachi.

"What?"I asked.

"How did you pull a letter out of thin air?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you did it when you fought Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango said, "Your weapons disappeared and new ones appeared in their place."

"Oh, that,"I replied, "That's our subspace pockets, made for all senshi. It is a dimensional airhole for each senshi where we stash important stuff or just plain stuff in."

"A dimen-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"A di-men-sion-al airhole. It's an infinite pocket of an empty dimension that we have access to," Kyra said. She turned tome and grabbed the letter, "Now for the letter. It says:

'Dear Princesses Akari, Ayame, Kanna, and Kyra,

If you are getting this letter, that means that what was predicted is coming true. Setsuna didn't buy the temple for just a charitable reason. She knew you were supposed to come back into the past with Kagome, but didn't inform you. She left it up to me to break the news of your fate in the past.

No one ever told you, but you all are special. All of the new generation senshi are special. You all play a vital role in history. The outer children were destined to be first to receive their new titles. You are reincarnations. Not just any reincarnations. Reincarnations of legendary gods and goddesses from both Greek and Japanese legends. You're-"

"WHAT?!" Kanna yelled.

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE FRIGGIN REINCARNATIONS OF GODDESSES?!"I hollered.

"BE QUIET AND MAYBE IF YOU LET ME FINISH WE'LL FIND OUT!" Kyra roared, "Ahem. Now, as I was saying…

You're past lives are related to the lives you lead now. Your senshi lives. Princess Akari, heir to the throne of the Royal Palace of Uranus, new generation senshi of the planet of the sky and heavens, Uranus, and reincarnation of the god Haya-ji, the god of the winds, whirlwinds, and the goddess Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunting, and children. Princess Ayame, heir to the throne of the Royal Palace of Pluto, new generation senshi of the planet of time and space, Pluto, and reincarnation of the god Fugen Bosatsu, the god of enlightening wisdom, intelligence, understanding, and long life, and the goddess Persephone, goddess of fertility and spring. Princess Kanna, heir to the throne of the Royal Palace of Saturn, new generation senshi of the planet of death, destruction, and rebirth, Saturn, and the reincarnation of Emma-hoo, the ruler of the Underworld, god of death, revenge, and destruction, and the god Hades, god of the Underworld. Princess Kyra, heir to the throne of the Royal Palace of Neptune, new generation senshi of the planet of the oceans and change, Neptune, and reincarnation of O-wata-tsumi, most important of the sea deities and god of ocean tides and sea creatures, Toyota Mahime, the sea goddess, and Poseidon, god of the oceans. You have received your titles, and your powers will awaken in the near future when your spirit sees it fit to be so. I wish you all good luck.

Sincerely,

Neo-Queen Serenity, Messiah of Light, Wielder of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Queen of the Moon, Queen of Earth, Empress of the Solar System.'"

Silence reigned over the field they stood in. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru (well maybe not him), and Jaken stared in shock at Kyra, Kanna, Ayame, and I.

"We're…. goddesses?" Ayame asked, awed.

(Author's POV til I say so)

-THUMP-

All of them jumped. They turned and saw Kanna and Akari lying on the floor, having dead fainted away.

"Oh, my," Sango said, "I think the shock got to them."

"I'll see if their ok," Miroku offered, walking towards them. But, he was blocked by Ayame and Kyra.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku," Ayame growled.

"What? I was just going to check to see if they were ok," Miroku said innocently.

"Suuuure," Kyra replied sarcastically, "Pervert."

Miroku sighed and sulked back to the group. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou just snuffed him for being the pervert he was.

Kyra turned and kneeled next to Akari. She tapped her lightly on the cheek as a futile attempt to wake her up. Across from her, Ayame was doing the same thing to Kanna. Kyra glanced up and nodded to Ayame. They always knew how to make those two rock sleepers wakeup. Slowly, they backed away and motioned for the others to do the same.

"AKARI! KANNA! HELP!! THE TELETUBBIES ARE ATTACKING US!!" Kyra hollered, making all the youkai wince, yet again.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Kanna and Akari cried simultaneously as they got into a fighting stance with their transformation pens out. "Where are the Teletubbies?! They're gunna die!"

"They're not here, bakas," Ayame muttered, rubbing her ears in hopes of getting the ringing to stop.

"DON'T TRICK US LIKE THAT!!!" Kanna and Akari hollered, rising above the two with flames behind them.

"Sorry, but we had to get you two to wake up," Kyra replied.

"Well excuse us for fainting when we found out that we are the reincarnations of gods and goddesses of the Greek and Japanese legends," Kanna glared.

"Sorry, you're not excused," Ayame said.

(Akari's POV)

"I despise you,"I growled.

"Come on guys, we'll think about this more when we camp for the night," Kagome said, "But for now we really need to be going. It would be best to get a good head start instead of just standing here."

Wesighed.

"Guess you're right," Kanna replied.

"Since they're coming with us, they should know that I am not going to be slowed down," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, we won't slow you down," Ayame smirked, "But you might."

"Huh?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity granted all the senshi wings like her own from when she fought Chaos in the Galaxy Cauldron."

I nodded and closed my eyes. My navy blue wings came out of my back with a flourish of feathers. Ayame had maroon colored wings, Kanna's wings were dark purple and black, and Kyra's wings were aquamarine. All of our wings were gold tipped.

"You guys are just full of surprises," Kagome said, shocked.

"Yup," said Kyra, "And this is just the beginning."

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up on his back.

--------------

**_SSAA:_** YAAAAY!! I UPDATED!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER OR EVER OR EVER OR EVER OR EVER OR EVER!! R & R ppl! Please!!!


	6. Kouga and Kikyo

SSAA: Hi ppl. Hope you liked my last five chappies. Here's the sixth I hope u like it. Review.

Disclaimer: (sorry forgot to do it earlier) I do not (unfortunately) own Sailor Moon (waaaah) or Inuyasha. I do, however, own Akari, Ayame, Kanna, and Kyra; along with any future characters that I create.

**_SbashfudKrizkoK:_** Arigato gozaimasu for the review and as for who I am..I'm Akari, but I kinda messed up while typing…It's fixed though!

**_Lady-Raini:_** Well, I'm glad it makes you laugh because this story had intended humor! If it didn't make you laugh then my story would suck.

**_Tigerchicktigriss:_** I had writers block for a bit for one of my other stories so don't worry…but then it disappeared for ALL of my stories and now I can't stop writing. I'm lucky this story was already written and planned out!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As we flew, we discussed with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku possibilities to destroy Naraku. It seemed we wouldn't be able to just attack him straight on. We would have to be extremely careful. But that Kanna girl could reveal our plans in her mirror so we would have to destroy her and that wind bitch first.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Inuyasha snorted as he leapt high again, "I'll just slice him with my Tetsusaiga."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Kagome said, "We don't really know the full extent of Naraku's power and he always has something up his sleeve. Besides you aren't always at your best when we fight him."(I almost typed her with all the make up he wears!)

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"What she means is that you aren't strong enough to fight Naraku so we have to be careful in fighting him baka," Kanna smirked.

"Of course I could beat him!"

Kanna and I looked at him. Then we looked at each other. Finally, we burst out laughing.

"If you can't deflect one of my weakest attacks then you can't defeat Naraku," I laughed. I stopped when I saw his face, "Not yet at least. You need to train a bit more. We all do. I'll even help since that wind wench's power is similar to my own. Her attack was almost like my Tornado Winds or Gale Force."

Before Inuyasha could reply, he sniffed the air and abruptly stopped. I looked and saw him on the forest floor and signaled for the others to land as well. After we landed, Kanna, Ayame, Kyra, and my wings disappeared.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Wolf," He growled.

"Uh-oh," Sango gasped.

"Huh?" Ayame said, " 'Uh-oh' what?"

"Kouga's coming," Miroku replied.

"Kouga!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, a whirlwind came through the tree line and headed straight for Kagome. Before I could put my hands up to stop the winds, a figure leapt out of it and landed right in front of her. It was a man with dark brown hair in a ponytail and a brown tail. He wore fur armor and had blue eyes. His ears were pointed and fangs were visible from the smirk on his face.

"I knew I smelled my woman!" He exclaimed as he took Kagome's hands. The shikon hunting group of the past sweatdropped.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill Kouga with his claws, then his sword, then with his fist.

"This is Kouga! The wolf demon Kouga!" I exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah," Kagome said. She turned back to the wolf demon holding her hands, "Kouga, I'm not your woman. I'm just your friend."

"Of course you're my woman," Kouga replied, "Dog turd must have poisoned your mind."

This time we all sweatdropped.(Excluding Sesshy-chan…he just did the eyebrow thing.)

"Is he retarded or something?" asked Kyra, "Can't he see that you and he are just friends?"

"Who are they?" Kouga inquired.

"We're friends of Kagome and we're here to help look for jewel shards and kill Naraku," Kanna replied, "I'm Kanna. The one who called you retarded is Kyra. That one there is Akari. And the silent one is Ayame. I think she likes you."

"Kanna!" yelled Ayame, "Why'd you say that! I don't like him, besides he obviously likes Kagome! I was quiet because I didn't have anything to say! Kami, you are so immature!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Hah!" Ayame exclaimed, "You just admitted it!"

"I can't believe I fell for that," grumbled Kanna.

"You're both immature," I said, "Now will you please stop fighting?"

"Sorry," They said.

We turned to the rest of them. They were staring at us like we were crazy. Which was probably true.

"Hehehe," I laughed nervously, "So, Kagome, what's this deal with wolf-boy?"

"My name is Kouga NOT wolf-boy," Kouga growled.

"Yeah…whatever," Kyra said, "You're just a narrow-minded egotistical jerk."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You mean you really can't see it?" Ayame gasped, "Oh wow, you really are blind. Kagome likes you as a friend, nothing more. She likes someone else and its not you. You need to quit being so overprotective of what isn't yours. And another thing, quit calling girls you like 'your woman' they have names and ask them before declaring them your woman. Besides, it sounds so demeaning."

"Kagome," He said, "What is this woman talking about?"

-BAM-(anime fall(except sesshy))

"Oh. My. God!" Kanna yelled, "The male species is so stupid! Let me simplify it into the male language.-clears throat- Kagome no like Kouga. Kouga only a friend to Kagome. Kagome like someone else. Kouga stupid. Kouga must stop calling people he likes, his woman! Kouga is self-centered asshole. Done! Now do you understand?"

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku burst out laughing. As did myself, Kyra, and Ayame. Kagome was trying to stifle her giggles but ended up choking. Kouga was just confused.

"What do you mean?" He said, "Of course Kagome likes me. She said it herself."

Kanna grumbled something that sounded like "men", "stupid", and "why me". The rest of us just groaned at his blockheadedness.

"That's it!"

I turned to Kagome, and she looked pissed.

"That's it!" She yelled again, "Kouga get it through your head! I don't like you like that! I only like you as a friend. Not a boyfriend, husband, mate, lover, or whatever. Nothing more than a friend. And don't say someone poisoned my mind 'cuz they didn't. I choose who is my boyfriend, mate, or lover. NOT YOU! Okay? I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to set the facts straight. There is no 'us'. If you don't stop acting like there is, I will personally stick one of my holy arrows up your ass!"

"Go Kagome!" Shippo cheered. After about 2 minutes of staring in shock at Kagome…the shock wore off.

"Kagome," Kouga started.

"Ah," Kagome said sharply, "Don't say Inuyasha poisoned my mind because its not true."

"Kagome," He repeated, "If this is true, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

-twitch-"I've been saying it ever since you declared it!" She yelled, "You have someone else out there waiting for you. Go find that girl!"

"I think I've already found her," Kouga said.

"It better not be Kagome," growled Inuyasha.

"Not Kagome, Inuyasha," He replied, "It's someone else. You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Guys," I said, "Something is going on with my staff."

The Shikon shard in my staff was glowing brightly. Suddenly a flying, snake-like creature came out of the forest. Then another and another came out.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"You mean Kagome's incarnation? The one who's dead?" Kyra asked.

I looked at Kagome, she looked sad and angry at the same time. I turned back to where the snake creatures were coming from. Suddenly, a woman with long black hair and a miko outfit came out. She looked at all of us until her gaze landed on Kagome. If looks could kill, Kagome would've been dead 1,000 times.

"Reincarnation," Kikyo said, "I see you are not dead yet. I'll have to remedy that fact."

All of a sudden, Kikyo pulled out a bow and aimed for Kagome. Kagome was in shock and didn't do anything to dodge.

"Bitch!" I yelled, "Crystal Bindings!"

Crystal chains came out of my hands and wrapped themselves around Kikyo's arms, legs, and neck. She glared at me then looked at Inuyasha who was still standing there.

"Inuyasha," She said, "You would let her attack me?"

"Bitch," I repeated, "You're the one doing the attacking. I'm only holding you back. If I attacked you, you would be dead again."

"Not likely," Kikyo sneered. I glared at her.

"Why did you attack Kagome?" I asked.

"To stay in this plane of the living, I need all of my soul. If not, I have to keep collecting the souls of women for eternity unless I am killed. No one dares to kill me because I am a sacred miko from when I was alive. I need to get the Shikon jewel so that I may wish to be alive again."

"Midoriko would never let someone like you wish on the jewel!" Sango asked.

"I won't ask," Ayame said.

"The don't," snarled Inuyasha. We all turned to him.

"Let Kikyo go," He growled, "Or I will hurt you."

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kanna yelled, "She was going to hurt Kagome. You'd rather have a fucking dead bitch instead of Kagome! Why would you want that! I don't care what you say or try to do, I'm not going to let you hurt her! Akari don't let Kikyo go!"

I nodded my head and tightened the chains. Kikyo scowled at me.

"I want to know one thing Inuyasha," Kyra asked, "Do you really wish to sacrifice Kagome's life?"

He grunted. 'I can't believe him,' I thought, 'Would he really sacrifice Kagome? Can't he see Kagome loves him? He's the 'someone' she was talking about when we were yelling at Kouga.' I sighed and opened the telepathic channel with the other girls.

_What's the matter Akari?_(Neptune)

_I want to test him._(Uranus)

_What do you mean?_(Pluto)

_I'm going to let Kikyo go. I want to see if he'll save her. I want to see if he will truly sacrifice her._(Uranus)

_What!_(Everyone but Uranus)

_Are you crazy!_(Saturn)

_No, I just believe that if I do this, it will solve a lot of problems._(Uranus)

_Or cause more._(Neptune)

_Fine. Do it._(Pluto)

_Thanks. -P_(Uranus)

_But you'll be the one to blame if anything happens._(Saturn)

I turned to Kikyo and sighed. The chains loosened and disappeared. Kikyo started to attack Kagome again. I closed my eyes and cringed, waiting to hear Kagome scream. After I didn't hear anything for a bit, I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in between and Kagome. Inuyasha blocked, but didn't attack. I turned back to the others and they nodded.

"Crystal Bindings!"

Kikyo was caught in my crystal chains again. She screeched for me to let her go, but I didn't listen.

"Kikyo," I growled, "Go away and stay away. Nobody here wants you to stay. Most of us don't even want you slightly alive. Your time with Inuyasha ended 50 years ago. It's over. If you don't leave, my friends and I will force you to go. Go back to Naraku. We all know you work with him sometimes. Why would you work with someone who killed you once? Someone who tried to steal the jewel? Naraku has lied and will always lie to get what he wants. And if you haven't figured it out, he wants you. He lied to everyone her but my friends and I. But, I bet you he will end up trying to trick us with his lies. If you believe his lies than you belong with him, not us. If you believe his lies, you believe that Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of us are evil. You believe that those who are trying to put an end to all that he did wrong and prevent him from doing anymore wrong are the ones causing the wrongs. I hope you find your peace."

I let go of the chains and turned to the others. As I walked to them, I sensed a presence behind me. Kikyo. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power spreading throughout my whole body. The energy radiating off of me blasted everyone back a few feet. I felt it. I knew what is was. My goddess power. It was alive inside of me. Without a mirror, I knew everything about me had changed. My hair was calf length and solid silver. My eyes were solid navy blue with silver specks. My outfit was like a toga and stopped right above the knee. It was dark blue with white lining and a white rope tied around my waist. I had sandals that the Greeks wore that went up to mid-calf and were white. On my back was a quiver full of navy blue arrows to go with my silver bow. There was a different sword at my hip. It was a full-length sword and had a navy blue handle embedded with moonstones. There was a blazing silver star on my head. I was Artemis.

I turned to Kikyo. She was standing there getting ready to shoot me with three arrows. I chuckled and noticed my voice had become more mature and melodious.

"You believe you are a true archer?" I laughed, "I'll show you archer!"

I reached and pulled 3 arrows out of the quiver. After pulling them out, 3 more replaced them. I notched the arrows and pulled back.

"Artemis Star Arrow!"

The arrows shot at her, blazing with silver energy. They hit their true mark. Kikyo's body burst apart leaving a small white orb. The orb shifted into the form of Kikyo.

"Thank you," She said, "I am finally free," She turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, "Inuyasha, do not be upset, I know you feel as though you are indebted to me. But, you are not. I am indebted to you. You plan to avenge my death, but you must realize someone is going through a lot of pain because of that. You must make amends. I wish you the best in life."

Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo looked at Kagome, "I apologize, my reincarnation, for all the pain and trouble I have caused you. I wish I could fix that, but my time is short. I can only give you back the rest of you soul and pray that you lead a full life. Goodbye."

Her figure shifted back into the orb and shot into Kagome's chest. She cried out in pain and shock as Inuyasha ran to her side. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SSAA: THIS TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO RIGHT CUZ I HAD TO CHANGE SOME STUFF AND I KEPT GETTING UP! Finally, I'm done with this chapter!


End file.
